Monster in the Closet
by kappie01
Summary: Emi has gotten herself into quite the mess: monsters, pirates and treasure. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

"Papa?" a small voice asked.

Sanji made a noise in the back of his throat as he stirred simmering liquid in a pot. This morning was busy for the Baratie; many patrons were waiting and hungry. The sky had just risen above the clouds and the chefs could tell it would be a clear morning. Finding the liquid needed more time to thicken under the flame, he turned towards the child standing behind him. Emi held her transponder snail plush to her small frame, purple eyes wide. Her silver strands stuck out here and there, and she let out a wide yawn.

"Can you brush my hair? Patty pulls too hard" the child asked.

Sanji sighed through his cigarette and glanced at the liquid. Deeming it to be safe to simmer longer, he picked up the child and maneuvered both of them out of the bustling kitchen. Emi leaned her head against her papas suit jacket, grasping the fabric in one hand and her snail in the other. The blonde haired chef walked with the small child in his arms to her room and sat down on the small bed, Emi settling on his lap. This became a daily occurrence: the three year old coming to find Sanji to brush her hair because the other chefs didn't do it quite right or pulled too tight. He took the brush and pulled it through the silver strands.

The three year old closed her eyes as her papa gently brushed her hair. She didn't mind the others doing it, but it did hurt more. Emi knew they didn't mean it but it hurt. A thought came to mind that she had for some time, and she put her snail down.

"Papa? There's a monster in my closet. Why won't it go away? Patty said if you yell at it to go 'way that they'd go away" Emi said, turning to face Sanji as he gathered her hair into a small ponytail.

He glanced at the small closet opposite her bed with a frown.

"There's no such things as monsters" he said, giving the child a reassuring pat on the head.

Emi gazed at him with wide purple eyes, clutching the edge of her pyjama top.

"It scary" she murmured, and Sanji let out a puff of smoke.

"It's your imagination, Emi. Don't let it get too crazy" he said with a grin, and the three year old blinked.

"I...imag...imagtin?" Emi said, stumbling on the large word.

"It's when your mind creates things that aren't there" the cook said, and Emi let out a quiet '_oooh_'.

"Like when jii-jii wants me to eat greens and I want candy?" Emi said, eyes wide.

"Not quite" Sanji snorted, heaving the three year old off his lap.

"I imagtin it?" Emi asked as her papa stood up.

"Yes and it can't hurt you" he said, blowing out a smoke ring.

"Come on, let's make sure the other crappy chefs haven't burnt down the kitchen" Sanji said, and Emi nodded with a giggle.

"Make papa angry" she chirped as her papa walked out of her room.

Emi went to follow, but stopped as the closet door opened a crack. She gazed into the darkness of the closet and could have sworn she saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her. She shook her head and rushed after her papa. It was just her imagination playing with her mind.

It couldn't hurt her...right?

As the day went on, Emi began to forget about the eyes in her closet as she enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the Baratie and her beloved papa getting into squabbles with the other cooks. Sometimes she didn't understand why her papa would be silly with girls when they came in...she was a girl so why wasn't he silly with her? Maybe because she was smaller than the other girls. She would grow taller and older so maybe then her papa could be silly with her.

The sun began to set, painting the sky with vibrant pinks and purples as Emi played with Patty on the deck. The last patrons had left, and the cooks were relaxing. The giant of a man was holding her high on his shoulders and Emi could swear that she could see the entire ocean. Patty put the three year old down to the deck as Carne called to him, causing him to shout back. She rubbed her eyes as sleep began to close in on her mind. It had been a busy day, and the child suddenly had no energy left. She yawned and blinked when her papa picked her up. She leaned her cheek against the material, feeling her eyes close as Sanji brought the child to her bedroom. She had worn her pyjamas the entire day, and he puffed out a ring of smoke as he placed her in her bed. Her eyes struggled open as he turned to leave.

"My snail?" Emi said in a groggy voice, and Sanji turned to the barely awake child.

"I'll find it" he assured the three year old and turned to leave, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Emi lay back down, her eyes drifting shut as sleep caressed her. She had left her snail in the kitchen as she wanted it to learn to cook like her papa. Carne said he would teach her snail to cook.

A creak sounded suddenly, and Emi blinked as she sat up slowly. She looked around the darkened room and let out a yawn when nothing happened. She turned to lay back down, but another creak sounded. She snapped her head in the direction of the sound, and her eyes widened when her closet door creaked open. Her body began to shake as it creaked open again.

"I-it my im-imagtin" she stuttered in fear as the door opened wider.

She shut her eyes and buried her head under her blanket. A '_thump_' sounded, and then all was quiet. Emi peeked out from her blanket and blinked when no one was there...except her closet door was open all the way. She lifted her head out from her blanket fully and slowly got out of bed. She gripped the edge of her top in her hands as she took a hesitant step towards the fully open closet door. She took another couple of hesitant steps towards the door, her heart pounding in her ears. When the three year old reached the closet door, she hesitantly placed a hand on the door. Her papa said there was nothing there, and her papa was the smartest man ever.

A creak sounded from behind her, and Emi turned around. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream.

The chefs of the Baratie were relaxing after a long day of feeding patrons. As the moon rose high in the night sky, Carne handed Sanji the stuffed transponder snail. He had found it behind his knives and he knew how much Emi cared for it. The chefs laughed loudly and some opened bottles of alcohol, intent on relaxing extra hard.

_**CRASH! **_

The chefs froze when they heard a giant crash come from the direction of the three year olds bedroom. Sanji's blood ran cold when he heard a terrified scream and ran to Emi's room, the other chefs not far behind. He crashed into the bedroom door and it slammed open. The cook stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the state of the bedroom: Emi's bed was knocked over onto its side and the closet was knocked over. Her clothes were strewn everywhere, and her window was smashed. Glass littered the floor and glittered coldly from the light of the moon.

"What happened here?" Patty said, eyes wide in shock.

"And where's Emi?" one of the other cooks said.

They knew one thing: Emi was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Giggling echoed in the room as bright eyes focused on the shape on the bed. They had found her a playmate! Excellent! Those dimwits did something correct for once. Clinking material sounded, and the eyes narrowed.

"Shut up! No one asked your opinion!" the voice hissed, and the clinking stopped.

Another giggle sounded and the eyes disappeared into the shadows of the room. Hopefully the new playmate would wake up soon so they could have some fun. A door opened, enveloping the dark room and the face of the sleeping child in light. Clinking sounded again, and a smack suddenly sounded as a wooden clown marionette was jostled back and forth. As the light from the open door began to shrink, a permanent smile etched on the marionettes face took on a sadder appearance until the room was encased in darkness.

Emi whimpered as she opened her eyes. What happened? The last thing she remembered was looking into her closet and seeing a pair of red eyes staring at her. Then blackness. Her head was beginning to hurt, and tears pricked the corner of her closed eyes. Why did her head hurt so much? Her eyes opened slowly and she whimpered again as she slowly sat up. It was very dark around her, and it felt like she was on something bouncy. Creaks and clinks sounded here and there in the darkened room and Emi felt her lip quiver.

Where was she?

"Papa" Emi whimpered as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Sniffling, she buried her face into her knees as her breath hiccuped in small sobs. She was scared, hurt and didn't know where she was.

"Jii-jii...Papa...where're you" Emi whimpered as more tears dripped down her cheeks.

Her cries echoed in the dark room as she continued calling for Sanji and Zeff. Clinking sounded, and a door opened. A bright light blinded Emi when she lifted her head from her knees, and she blinked against the brightness.

"Oh good! You're awake!" a peppy voice said from the doorway and a light turned on above the three year old.

Emi blinked in surprise as her eyes roamed around the room. She appeared to be in a bedroom that had bright pink walls, pink pillows everywhere and a fluffy carpet on the ground. A girl bounced over to Emi and giggled as she climbed onto the bed beside Emi.

"Hi! I'm Nia!" the girl said as she bounced on the bed, causing Emi to move back and forth.

Emi scrambled to get off the bed so she wouldn't be bounced off form Nia's bouncing. Her bare feet touched the carpet, and Emi let out a little '_oh!_'. It was really fuzzy! She gazed down at her toes being encased by the fuzz and a giggle caused her to look up. Nia finally stopped bouncing and appeared to be a little older then Emi. Her hair was long and bright pink, and was a striking combination to her black eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks and as Nia hopped down from the bed, and the ruffles on her purple knee-length dress waved slightly.

"What's your name?" Nia asked, walking up to Emi.

"Emi" she answered, and blinked when Nia clasped Emi's hands in hers.

"We'll be friends forever!" Nia said with a wide smile, and Emi tugged her hands back.

Nia's hands were cold and hard, and the three year old looked around. A marionette caught her attention, and she slowly walked toward the wooden doll. It's permanent smile was painted in red and its outfit sparkled with reds, whites and blues. A triangle hat adorned its wooden head as its hands and legs suspended from wires. Its painted eyes seem to try and reach out to Emi, and she suppressed a shiver.

"That's just Pappo" she heard Nia say behind her.

"What that?" Emi asked, feeling a slight spark of curiosity.

"He's a marionette doll. I can control him, watch!" the other girl said as she took down a wooden cross that held Pappo up.

She tipped the cross this way and that, and each movement caused the marionette to move a different way. Emi gazed at the marionette in wonder; she had never seen one before! Sure she had her snail and moved him back and forth, but this was different. Speaking of...where was her snail? Emi gazed around the pink bedroom, desperately searching for her snail. Her eyes began to fill with tears when her snail was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong?" Nia said as she noticed the other girl crying.

"M-my snail" Emi sobbed and Nia frowned.

"What snail?"

"My papa g-gave it t'me" Emi said through her tears.

"An is gone" she cried, shoulders shaking from her sobs.

"Well, you don't need a snail. We have plenty of toys here" Nia said matter-of-factly as she continued playing with Pappo.

"No! I want my snail!" Emi shouted, stomping her foot in anger.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as Nia put Pappo down, staring at the three year old with an unreadable expression.

"You don't need a snail. We will be friends forever and play forever" Nia hissed, eyes narrowing.

Anger and fear boil inside of her small body, and Emi felt her cheeks heat up.

"No! I going home to papa!" Emi said and whirled around to see the door slam shut.

A shadow loomed over her, and Emi turned around and yelped in surprise when Nia was in her face. She raised a hand and smacked the child across the face, sending Emi to the carpet. The carpet didn't feel so fuzzy anymore; it felt like the sharp ends of her papa's knives. The three year old cried out and held her stinging cheek, shivering in fear as Nia stood over her.

"You will stay here and play with me forever!" Nia said, black eyes glaring holes into the three year old.

Emi whimpered in fear as Nia raised a fist, but the door suddenly opened. The older girl growled and turned her glare to whoever opened the door.

"What!" she snapped.

"The captain told me we're getting close!" a scratchy voice said, and Nia huffed.

"Fine but he interrupted my play time. He owes me candy" she said and walked to the door.

"Bye bye Emi! I'll play with you later" Nia giggles as she slammed the door shut.

Emi slowly got up from the prickly carpet and walked around the room, one hand to her still-stinging cheek. A 'clank' sounded, and Emi blinked when she noticed Pappo had fallen off the bed. She placed the wooden doll back onto the bed and sat beside it. What were they getting close to? Emi bit her lip; her papa and jii-jii must be really worried.

'_Get away..._' a thought suddenly came to her mind, and Emi's head snapped up.

It sounded like another little kid like her...but no one was in the room except her. It was so clear like someone was talking right to her.

'_You must...get away_' the voice said again.

"Who's there?" Emi whispered, scared that Nia would hear her and come back.

'_Go..._' the voice tapered off and Emi looked down to Pappo lying beside her.

It's painted on smile seemed so sad.

"Pappo? You talked?" Emi said, picking up the marionette.

She didn't hear anymore child voices as she held the marionette in her hands. Maybe it was...what did her papa call it...imagination? Yeah that was it. It was her imagination. Dolls couldn't talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Nia walked over to the captain and pulled him down to her level; eyes piercing his shuddering frame. Sweat poured from the coward of a man in fear.

"Listen here, captain. You interrupted me during my playtime. You owe me. This better be good" Nia hissed dangerously, making the older man shake in his boots.

"Y-y-yes Nia. We're almost here. The Sea Kings are around here somewhere and they must have their treasure close" the captain squeaked.

Nia was silent before giggling and clapping her hands. Excellent! Soon that treasure would be hers! Then she could get rid of these disgusting and weak pirates and their captain...maybe even turn them into dolls for her to play with. Though they would make quite ugly dolls...but she would have more to play with instead of just having Pappo. Her lips stretched wide in a large and sharp-toothed grin. Nia could feel the power within her flex and stretch. It needed to get out; needed to feed.

'_Soon_' Nia thought to herself as she headed to the railing of the ship.

Grunting, Emi tried to pry open pieces of wood panel that lined the walls of the room. She had to get out! She had to return to the Baratie and her family. Emi tried tugging at the boards with her fingers but nothing budged. Feeling tears beginning to prick in the corner of her eyes, Emi banged on the walls with her small fists.

"Papa...jii-chan...help" she said as the tears fell.

Sobs shook the three year old's shoulders as she continued banging on the wooden walls, but they wouldn't give. She was just too small. Emi collapsed on the bed and buried her head into the blanket, sobbing in fear and sadness. She wanted to go home.

'_Get...out_' the voice came to her again, causing Emi to look up.

"But...but I can't. I'm too little" she sniffled as she glanced at the puppet lying on the carpet.

Its sad eyes stared up at the ceiling as Emi continued to cry. As she laid her head back onto the blanket, shouts rang out. The three year old lifted her tear-stained face from the blanket, blinking away her tears. What was that? She slowly got off the bed and walked towards the door, wiping away her tears with a fist.

"The Sea Kings! Get the cannons ready!" someone shouted, and Emi cocked her head in confusion.

A Sea King? Was that the really big fishies Patty and Carne talked about? The door slammed open suddenly and Emi squeaked in surprise. Bright light from outside blinded the child and Emi squinted against it. She couldn't see! A rough hand grabbed onto hers and Emi squeaked in fear.

"Come on brat, yer coming with us" a gruff voice said and pulled her through the door.

Emi tried to pull her arm back, but the person was too strong.

"No! No! Lemme go" Emi shouted as she hit the rough hand encircling hers.

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Emi blinked when she saw a rough looking pirate sneering down at her. Her cheeks puffed out, Emi continued tugging and hitting the pirate's fist.

"Shut up or I'll throw you to the Sea Kings" he shouted in her face, and Emi shrank away.

More shouts sounded, and Emi saw Nia bouncing up and down with a happy expression on her face. A large roar sounded, and some of the pirates shouted about cannons.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

A high pitches shriek sounded, causing some to cover their ears. A large shadow loomed over the ship and its crew, and Emi looked up. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the biggest fish she had ever seen. Its teeth were bigger than her! The muscular neck holding the bulbous head stretched far above the ship as red eyes bore down on the ships inhabitants. Black and white stripes zig zagged down its body until it disappeared under the water, where the dark blue water hid a powerful body. Spines protruded from the Sea Kings head and ran the entire length of the neck in an impressive visual display of reds and blues. The Sea King lowered its giant head to where it could see the pirates clearly. It took a giant sniff and let out a rumbling noise. Emi snatched her hand from the distracted pirate and walked to the snout, hand outstretched. It blinked one eye at the child before lowering its nose even more. Emi felt a bubble of curiosity inside her: she wondered how its scales felt.

"Hello, Mister Fishie" she said softly, and the Sea King rumbled.

She giggled when it let out a puff of air through its nostrils, nearly knocking the three year old over.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

The Sea King let out a loud roar of pain as it reared its head back, blood spurting from the wounds. Emi screamed in fear as it fell back into the water, creating a mighty splash. She stood in place, terror rooting her to the spot. A rough arm grasped her from around her small waist this time and lifted her up.

"You're staying with me" the pirate growled in her ear, but Emi stayed silent as shock from the Sea King being killed in front of her.

Nia giggled as she watched the three year old struggle through her shock. This would be easier than she thought.

"Captain! Head straight, we're almost there" she said with a wicked grin.

"Y-yes Nia!"

As the ship continued its path, Emi began shivering. She had never seen anything be killed in front of her before. Her stomach clenched as her little body continued to shake. The pirate holding Emi scoffed at the three year old as the sky darkened.

"This is it! Get ready boys!" Nia shouted as the sea became choppy.

Dorsal fins broke the surface of the water as thundered tumbled above. Shadows began appeared under the ship as spines appeared before disappearing again. Nia grinned; they found the nest. Soon they would find the treasure!

"Get the cannons ready! They won't give up without a fight!" Nia shouted as the crew scrambled to do her bidding.

Everyone knew Nia really captained the ship. Her power terrified the pirates and they didn't want to get on her bad side. The captain was also fearful of the small girl, but she promised him a lot of gold.

A shout sounded, and pirate heads looked to see multiple serpentine heads coming out of the water. Multiple sets of massive and sharp teeth, fins and tails that could break a ship in half. Nia laughed out loud as the Sea Kings turned their attention to the ship. She jumped onto the railing and a dark shadow exploded from her body. It launched at the nearest Sea King and sliced right through the neck, causing the creature to fall dead into the water. The other Sea Kings let out roars and rushed at the ship. Emi blinked when she felt herself thrown to the side, shouts sounding all around her. Cannon blasts sounded, and blood spurted everywhere. Emi shrieked in terror when the ship lurched to the side, causing her to slide. She saw a rope beside her and clung on, hoping it would end soon. Water washed aboard and over the frightened child, sending her tumbling on the deck. Emi struggled to her feet, coughing as the battle raged on around her. Her purple eyes gazed around fearfully as pirates were snatched up by the Sea Kings, their screams echoing in her ears.

"Papa..." she whimpered as more Sea Kings fell into the ocean, their wide and dead eyes open in surprise.

The mysterious shadow moved back and forth as Nia wiggled her fingers back and forth, controlling the killing force. A serpentine body smashed against the ship, causing everyone to lose their balance. Pirates and ship supplies tumbled into the cold ocean as the ship was knocked over. Emi screamed as she was flung into the ocean and plunged into the cold depths. Her arms and legs flailed uselessly in the water, and her head broke through the surface of the waves. Coughing and choking, the terrified three year old tried desperately to stay afloat.

A wave slammed over her head, causing the child to tumble in the depths. Her lungs cried out for air as she tried to reach the surface. Her arms and legs began to get heavy as her visioned darkened.

Unconsciousness claimed the three year old as an arm suddenly grasped her around the middle of her stomach, towing the small child up to the surface of the water. Blonde and silver hair broke through and the person easily carried the unconscious child through the water. The person climbed up a ladder before hauling themselves and the child up over a ship railing. Hands grabbed the child and shook her gently, calling her name in worry. Her muscles twitched and she coughed and spluttered as she gulped in the fresh air. Dazed, Emi fought the hands she felt with kicks and punches. Tears streamed down her face as fear clouded her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"No! Go 'way! Go 'way!" Emi screamed, hands balled into fists.

"Emi. Open your eyes" one voice said, and her eyes shot open.

She knew that voice anywhere. Blinking, she looked up and saw beloved blonde hair and a suit.

"Papa!" Emi coughed out as she reached for Sanji, the chef complying.

He lifted the shivering child and she buried her face in the wet material, hands grasping at it tightly. The chefs of the Baratie cheered as the young child was found safely.


	4. Chapter 4

Emi couldn't believe it: her papa and Carne and Patty and the chefs from the Baratie were here! Her teeth began to chatter as a cool wind blew across her wet skin. Sanji patted the child on the back before putting her down on the small attack ship. Patty rushed over to the small shivering child, draping a towel over her. They needed to get Emi dry or else she would freeze. Emi felt herself be lifted up by the massive man as her papa took out a cigarette.

"Emi! We were so worried!" Patty and Carne cried as she laid her head on his massive shoulder.

"Sleepy..." she murmured, and the chefs shot each other a look.

"Now come on Emi, keep those eyes open" Carne said, rubbing the child's back.

She screwed up her face as their voices got louder. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Go 'way" she murmured as Patty shook her shoulder.

"Emi you have to keep your eyes open!" Patty said, and she blinked.

"'Kay, Patty" she said, rubbing a fist against her eyes.

The chefs breathed a sigh of relief as the child lifted her head from Patty. It was a miracle they had found her when they did. A patron had come in saying there was a nest of Sea Kings nearby and that a ship was headed straight for it. The ship was led by some shady characters, and that a girl on the ship knew how to control puppets, and there was string found in Emi's room when she was taken. Zeff wanted Sanji and some of the other chefs to check it out, and they took the attack ship-the Sabagashira-out. The small attack ship had cut through the waves as if it felt the chefs fear and need to be there. They had made it when they saw numerous Sea Kings being killed with cannons when they heard a small childish scream. Sanji immediately jumped in as the other chefs watched in worry.

Cannon fire continued blasting and the Sea Kings roared on. A tail broke through the surface and thrashed, sending a giant wave towards the pirate ship. Emi watched with wide eyes as it smashed into the ship, toppling it over and sending pirates into the dark ocean. Another tail rose up and slammed into the capsized ship, smashing it into two pieces. Emi hid her face in Patty's shirt as the Sea Kings continued their roaring and splashing. Their thunderous roars echoed in her ears, and it made them hurt.

A shriek sounded, and Emi glanced up and squeaked in fear when Nia stood on a floating piece of wood. Her pink hair lay drenched against her shoulders and her black eyes were lit with fury. Nia snarled when her eyes landed on Emi in the hands of the Baratie chefs and Emi hid her face again, shivering in fear.

"Give me back my toy!" Nia screamed in fury, and launched herself at the chefs.

The chefs took out their concealed weapons, getting ready for a fight. Sanji blew out a smoke ring, tensing for the upcoming attack. Nia reached the Sabagashira and was thrown back by a kick from Sanji. Something gave him the creeps with this small girl. Nia landed in the water, and he let out another puff of smoke. Spluttering sounded, and Nia launched herself again, this time landing on the railing. She closed her eyes and hand her hands out, and Emi looked from Patty's shirt to see the shadow coming out of Nia.

"What the?" Carne said as he watched the shadow emerge from the girl.

Emi lifted her head from Patty as the shadow wavered back and forth before launching at Sanji. Sanji jumped back just as the shadow smashed through the floor. Debris flew in all directions and the chefs shielded themselves; Patty using his massive arm to shield Emi. Sanji looked around, trying to see where the shadow had gone. He felt the floorboards beneath his feet vibrate, and he jumped back just as the shadow burst through. He darted underneath it and lashed out, eyebrow raising when his foot connected with something solid.

'_Interesting_' Sanji thought before jumping back again.

The Baratie chefs cheered as Sanji landed on the deck. The shadow wavered back and forth until Nia let out a frustrated scream and slammed her hands down on the railing, causing the shadow to shoot towards Sanji.

"Papa!" Emi screamed out in fear, but Sanji was ready.

He aimed a high kick onto the shadow, slamming his heel onto the shadows head. The impact caused the shadow to crack, and Nia screamed. More cracks began to run through the shadow before it exploded into multiple projectiles. The chefs took cover, diving to the ground or under their weapons as shadow pieces ripped into the wood of the ship. Patty used his massive body to shield the three year old as she clung to him in fear. After what seemed like years to Emi, the shadow pieces finally stopped coming. The chefs slowly got up, looking around cautiously. Pieces of the attack ship were gauged out but otherwise it would work fine. Emi suddenly squirmed out of Patty's arms and ran to Sanji, who was dusting off his suit. She flung her small arms around her papas neck, holding as tightly as she could. Sanji grunted in surprise when he was almost knocked over by Emi, but got his balance and lifted the three year old up as he stood.

Emi looked around the ship, purple eyes wide.

"Papa, look" Emi murmured as the body of Nia lay on the deck, cracked into many pieces.

It was like she was a doll that something threw away. Emi pressed her face back to her papa's jacket as a gust of wind blew through, bringing the small shards of the shell that was Nia into the ocean. They sunk down to the bottom, hopefully never to be seen again.

"Look!" one of the chefs shouted and pointed to a bright sphere rising up from the waves.

Emi peaked from Sanji's jacket as it rose up above the railing before slowly making its way to Sanji and Emi, hovering gently. Sanji griped the three year old tightly, visible eye narrowing. Emi hid her face in his jacket again, scared of what might come.

"Thank you..." a light voice said from the orb, and Emi lifted her head from Sanji's suit jacket.

"Pappo?" Emi said, eyes wide.

"You freed me from the shadows and the Nia shell. Thank you!" Pappo's child-like voice said before the bright sphere rose up, disappearing into the sky.

Emi smiled happily and waved with one hand; Pappo was free!

"Bye Pappo!" Emi shouted to the sky as the sun broke through the dark clouds.

One of the chefs screamed suddenly and Sanji shielded Emi when a Sea King suddenly rose from the water, it's massive head and neck casting a shadow over the chefs. It's eyes took in the sight of the man and child before lowering its massive head to the child before puffing out air through its nostrils. Emi giggled when the air tussled her hair and reached out a hand. The Sea King rumbled before nudging her hand with its nose, and Emi smiled happily. It was the giant fishie from before!

"Hi Mister Fishie! I'm happy you don't have anymore boo boos" she said, giving the Sea King's nose a pat.

A shrill sound echoed from beneath the ship, and Emi cocked her head. What was that?

"Papa? Can I see?" Emi asked Sanji as the Sea King lifted its head from the ship.

Sanji shrugged and took a couple steps to the railing before letting Emi look over. Her eyes widened when she saw three small Sea Kings, splashing and swimming in the ocean happily.

"Papa! Look! Baby fishies!" Emi cried happily as the Sea King lowered its head to the babies, lovingly rubbing against the young ones.

"Huh? Babies?" the chefs of the Baratie cried out before rushing to the railing as well.

They stood in shock to see baby Sea Kings in the water. Emi giggled at the babies playing, clapping her hands and laughing when one splashed Carne with the ocean water. Emi looked up to be eye to eye with the giant Sea King.

"You a mama!" Emi chirped, and the Sea King growled low.

She rubbed the mother Sea Kings nose before it reared its head back. Letting out a small roar, it herded the young away from the ship before disappearing into the depths of the ocean. Emi waved, shouting 'bye!' until Sanji turned around to face the chefs.

"Heh, I guess their treasure was treasure after all" Carne said as they made preparations to go back.

"Uh huh! Baby fishies are tre-dur" Emi said as she leaned her head against her papa.

In a second her eyes drifted shut, and Sanji felt her body sag as sleep claimed the three year old. What an adventure she had. Lips quirked into a small smile, Sanji patted the child's back. Hopefully they would be back at the Baratie before she woke up.

A ticklish sensation raced over Emi's cheek, causing her mind to stir from the realms of sleep. She squirmed and frowned when she felt like she was on something moving. Her eyes popped open and she sat up, dazed and confused. Her purple eyes widened when she saw the beloved tall hat her jii-chan wore. He was resting with her on top of him! She was home! Squealing, she dove onto the older man, wrapping her arms around him.

"Jii-chan! You here! Hi! I home!" Emi cried out.

"Yes now let go you little pipsqueak" Zeff grouched before sitting up against his bed.

Emi giggled and rolled off Zeff before standing up on the bed.

"Jii-chan! I saw the big fishies Patty and Carne talk 'bout and and and there was this mean girl who not there 'nymore 'cause Papa made her go 'way" Emi said as she jumped on the mattress beside Head Chef Zeff, her silver strands of hair bouncing with every jump.

"Big fish eh? Now get out before you break a leg" Zeff said.

Emi hopped off the bed with a laugh before running out of the bedroom, shouting for Sanji as she raced down the hallway. Zeff snorted; he had taken the three year old from the shitty eggplant when they got back. The older man felt stirrings of happiness the child was back safely, not that he would say it out loud.

This rambunctious child would give him grey hairs for sure, and secretly Zeff enjoyed it.


End file.
